


Moran's Little Pet

by BendyDick



Series: Moran's Brothel [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comforting, M/M, No Sex, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets brought to Master Moran's private quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moran's Little Pet

Jim sat naked on the Master’s bed. The guards had stripped him of his clothes before shoving him through the door. He figured they were checking for weapons; which was smart of them. The bed was covered in a thick velvet down throw that rubbed against the slaves pale little legs the way he imagined clouds would. If he wasn’t afraid of a punishment he would have taken the chance to lay down across it and let the velvet crush under the weight of his small body.

He hadn’t eaten much after the Master dragged him away from his home; he hadn’t eaten much then either and the years of malnourishment showed on the boy’s frail frame. Clients said they liked that. They asked him his age and would get mad if he answered the truth of sixteen. They would tell him to start over, tell him to be younger. It was gross but after Master’s training Jim had learned it was best not to fight so blatantly with customers. 

The slave took his orders in the morning with a smile like he knew was expected. They didn’t seem to notice the way his grin was never a happy one but more of a threat that behind the round cheeks of youth and the dark eyes that barely reflected light was a craziness that knew where they slept and could easily pick their locks. He waited in his room until a client came for him then he’d fuck their brains out the way Master taught him- the way that was expected. He didn’t talk of home anymore. He didn’t mention the books he hid under his mat. He was just a slave.

His hand splayed out across the blanket while he pictured himself wrapped up in it. It must have been expensive. He peeked at the door making sure no one was watching before laying backwards letting the soft mattress swallow him. He let out a sigh and shut his eyes, rubbing his thin arms over the spread along with his legs. He felt like someone important. Slaves didn’t have these things.

“Are you enjoying yourself slave?” Master’s voice asked from the corner. Jim’s head snapped up wide eyed and submissive. “I asked you a question slave.” He said the word just to rub it in; Jim could tell, he had a way of reading people.

“Yes Master.” Jim sat back up and kneeled the way he knew he should have been. “Where did you come from? I didn’t see you- is there a secret do-”

“Do you ask me questions slave!?” Sebastian’s hand tightened around his walking stick. A sick feeling filled the boy’s stomach.

“No Master.” He replied quickly, bowing his head.

He could feel Master Moran’s hot breath moving the hairs on the back of his head but he didn’t dare look up. He didn’t need to be taught another lesson. He could be good and he was being good. His toes wiggled across the throw and Moran grabbed them.

“I was told you finished your training.” He snapped, stroking the little toes gently with a touch of malice. “Is that not true?”

“It’s true Master. I’m a good slave.” His voice squeaked as Moran ran a finger up the sole of his foot to his small ankle. “I don’t talk back. I do what is asked.”

“Yet you slip frogs and snakes into patrons’ bags before they leave your quarters.”

Jim’s face went white and he shook his head. “I don’t know what you mean Master.” His ankle was grabbed tightly. A shiver crawled up his back telling him to run before he was hurt like the last time. “You can’t prove anything.”

“I don’t have to; I know.” Moran yanked Jim’s ankle pulling him flat then kissing the curve where his back met his arse. The slave let out a small squeak unsure of what was going on. He didn’t like this; being left hanging not sure if he was being punished or used. It was uncertain; it didn’t give him time to plan.

“I am a good slave. I am your good slave.” Jim whimpered against the velvet feeling so small against his Master’s muscles.

“Remember your first punishment?” Moran asked, teeth rubbing at the boy’s pale skin. “Remember how I made you cry.”

“Yes Master.”

“What did I tell you?”

Jim thought for a moment trying to remember anything but the fear and pain and how cruel Moran had been. He hadn’t done anything that wrong, nothing that deserved something so painful. “Y-you told me I was nothing but a slave. That I was nothing but a gaping hole to be used.” He gulped wanting nothing more than to curl in on his naked body.

“No. After that-”

“I-I don’t-don’t k-know.” Jim started to pull away fearing the worst. The blond ex-colonel’s grip didn’t allow him to wiggle though. His strong hands were rubbing across Jim’s small chest, feeling the soft porcelain skin riddled with small bruises from other clients.

“I told you I’d make you mine. Are you mine?” The little slave shivered as the man started to leave sloppy kisses down his spine.

“I’m yours.” He replied. “You bought me remember?”

“So rude.” Moran laughed and flipped Jim over so his barrel chest was pressing him against the bed. “I want you to want me as much as I want you.” The slaves brow furled and he looked away from his Master’s blue eyes. “Tell me you want me.”

“Why would I want you?”

The noise that erupted from Moran’s mouth scared Jim to the core. He fought to get away as an animal like nature took over his owner. “Why would you want me? Who has fed you!?”

“I barely eat!” Jim squeaked as he was tugged backward off the bed and fell to the floor with a small huff.

“You still get food. Who put clothes on your back?!”

“Who forces me to take them off to patrons every night!?” The pair met eyes, both not budging under the gaze of the other. Jim was small but he knew he was more than this, knew he wasn’t a mindless slave like the well behaved sluts Moran seemed to have plenty of. “You hurt me every day yet you think I want to crawl in bed with you? Even if I did find you attractive to willingly want sex at this point is unimaginable. Sex just hurts.”

Finally Moran’s pale blue eyes looked away and he seemed to deflate. “You think I’m attractive?”

“I didn’t say that-”

“But you think I am attractive.” The blond looked back at the child sprawled out naked on the floor. “I know you like my things- My blanket, my… my food. They can be yours.” Jim narrowed his eyes and looked about the room at all the pretty expensive things he’d be more than happy to take from his Master. “If I gave them to you would you want me?”

“You want to buy me?” Jim’s voice was small and questioning. “Can I buy my freedom?”

“If you want me why would you want to leave!?” Sebastian shot back taking a few large steps so that he towered over Jim. “You will always be mine.” 

“I’m not really yours if you are constantly letting others use and abuse your things you know. They will break me. I’m breaking already.” The boy looked dolefully up, big brown eyes brimming with forced tears. “I don’t even want to live anymore.” 

“Don’t say things like that!” Master slammed his walking stick against the floor making the slave jump. “You are not allowed to kill yourself!” Despite how angry he seemed there was something that made Jim know for whatever reason the dumb brute cared.

Jim started breathing heavy as if about to start bawling and curled his knees to his chest. “It’s so hard! You took me from my home! You-you hurt me and let others hurt me!”

Sebastian fell to his knees beside the boy petting his back gentle as if he were a wounded animal. “Stop this! This isn’t good behavior. If I get you food will you stop?” The new found power made Jim feel like a king. He sniffled and peered at the blond, nodding slowly. “I’ll get some food.”

“Not soup or bread. I want something real.”

“What gives you the right-” Jim’s bottom lip started to wobble and Sebastian’s raised hand fell to his side, he gave a nod and left coming back moments later with a bowl of beans, crackers and a glass of milk.

Jim ate greedily. Spooning scope after scope into his waiting mouth. When he was finished he was certain he’d never eaten so much in his life. He licked his thin pink lips and smiled up at Sebastian.

“Do you want me now?” Sebastian asked. He’d been waiting patiently watching in confusion as the slave ate so hurriedly. “I still want you.” He added as if it were a compliment.

“I’m so full.” Jim whined as he crawled over to the bed and hoped up on it- not even asking permission. “Can I fuck your brains out tomorrow?” 

Sebastian groaned like an aggravated child about to throw a tantrum and followed Jim onto the bed. “I gave you food! What could you possibly want now?”

“Sleep?” Jim replied easily, fluffing a pillow and laying down.

“On my bed?”

Jim popped an eye open to look up at Sebastian. “Oh hush tiger; I’ll let you cuddle me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jim's an ass and didn't want to fuck. Sorry.


End file.
